


Bucket

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [177]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping used to be more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucket

“I used to like camping.” Rosita shivered slightly, “I don’t think it is nearly as fun as it used to be.”

Abraham, laughed and pulled her closer to his side. “It’s all about the circumstances, darling.”

“And the people you’re with. This can’t be so bad when you have all of us.” Maggie grinned, tightening her grip on Glenn for a moment.

Rosita smiled back at her, accepting Abraham’s side hug, “Oh, the people are the only thing that I do like about this experience. Being cold, wet, hungry, tired? All of that? I can get used to it, but I don’t know why I used to think this was fun.”

“Because you used to have a choice.” Daryl’s voice was a little gruff, from being silent for most of the day Carol supposed, but it wasn’t unkind. “When you went camping you brought food and a tent. You went where you wanted, did what you wanted.” He shrugged, “Don’t have those choices anymore.”

“You’re right. When I went camping before I could always pull up the tent stakes and head for a hotel if it rained, or a grocery store if I needed to resupply for dinner.” Rosita was frowning, but she looked at him thoughtfully. She didn’t know a lot about Daryl Dixon, but she could guess from his earlier tone that things hadn’t been so easy in his life before the world fell apart. Whatever had been his life had given him skills which allowed the rest of them to survive though.

Daryl seemed to understand the look on her face though and he nodded sharply toward her when she didn’t voice her thoughts in front of the others. Those who knew about his life already were family now, and he didn’t want to rehash anything in front of everyone else. It didn’t matter anymore.

Carol’s hand closing over his own hand startled him for a moment, “Life was easier for some of us, but that doesn’t mean it was always better.” She squeezed his hand before letting go again and he watched her carefully, knowing that she was trying to lighten things up again and distract them all.

“Maybe tomorrow we’ll find one of those old hotels and clear a few rooms for the night. I never stayed at a nice one, not like the ones we’ve passed on this road. I can cross that off from my bucket list.” Carol looked toward Rick and he grinned.

“You still have a bucket list?” And with that the conversation turned toward the ideas that the others had for things that still might be possible. Daryl could still feel the slight heat from Carol’s hand, where it had been touching him and he looked at her from under his bangs for several seconds before turning back toward the fire.


End file.
